Rob Rackstraw
Robert "Rob" Rackstraw (born in Sunderland, England, October 31st, 1965) is a British voice actor who joined the US voice cast of Thomas & Friends in The Adventure Begins and the UK voice cast in the nineteenth season. Other credits include "Bob the Builder", "Dennis and Gnasher", "Angelina Ballerina", "Engie Benjy", "Roary the Racing Car", "The Octonauts", "The Mr. Men Show", "Sooty's Amazing Adventures" and "Sooty Heights". Voices UK/US * James (US; The Adventure Begins onwards, UK; Tit for Tat only) * Donald (twentieth season onwards, excluding The Great Race) * Stanley (UK/US; The Truth About Toby, US; Saving Time) * Axel * Raul * Flynn (nineteenth season onwards, excluding Toad and the Whale) * Hugo * Etienne * Bradford * Fergus Duncan * The Thin Clergyman * Some Passengers (Henry Spots Trouble, Henry Gets the Express and The Railcar and the Coaches) * The Bird Watcher (The Railcar and the Coaches) * The Welsh Bird Watcher (Mike's Whistle) * Sodor United Football Team * A Sodor Search and Rescue Centre Worker (Philip to the Rescue) * A Painter (Goodbye Fat Controller) * Some Quarry Workers (Toby's New Friend) * Douglas' Driver (Love Me Tender) * The Great Railway Show Announcer US * Monty UK * Toby (nineteenth season onwards) Online videos and additional content * Sam (A New Friend on Sodor) * Nigel * Landmarks of Sodor Announcer * One of Sir Topham Hatt's Assistants * The Mayor of Sodor (DC Super Friends™ San Diego Comic Con only) Songs * Will You Won't You (performed) * Be Who You Are, and Go Far (performed) Filmography Trivia * He, along with Keith Wickham, Tim Whitnall, Steven Kynman and Teresa Gallagher, voice characters together on "The Mr. Men Show". Simcha Barbiro voiced one of his characters, Mr. Tickle, in the Hebrew dub. * He, Wickham and Gallagher currently voice characters together on "The Octonauts". Additionally Davey Moore, Dave Ingham, Mark Huckerby and Nick Ostler also have worked on the show. Gadi Levy voiced his character, Kwazii, in the Hebrew version. * He, David Menkin, Rupert Degas and Jules de Jongh voiced characters from "Chop Socky Chooks". * He, Dave Ingham, Dave Peacock, Michael Carrington, Paul Dawson, John Gilluley, Keith Wickham and Susan Roman all worked on "The Koala Brothers". * He, Paul Larson, Robin Kingsland, Paul Dawson, Abi Grant and Jan Needle worked on "Sooty". * He, Marc Seal, Laura Beaumont, Paul Larson, Helen Farrall, Lee Pressman, Simon Nicholson, Sharon Miller, Sam Barlow, Ross Hastings, Polly Churchill, James Mason, Rupert Degas, David Menkin, Lucy Montgomery, Gadi Levy, Dan Shatzberg, Holger Potzern, Simona Pahl, Steven Elford, Achim Schülke, Tobias Diakow, Jens Wendland, Marjolein Algera, Ernesto Lezama, Øyvind Borgemoen Lyse, Fabian Harloff, Dave Ingham, José Gilberto Vilchis, Nigel Chilvers, Lenora Hume, Miranda Larson, Stan Limburg, Lutz Harder, Francisco Colmenero, Steven Kynman, Knud Riepen, Eberhard Haar, Robert Kotulla, Ricardo Silva, Louise Kramskoy, Erik Schäffler, Douglas Welbat, Carlos Enrique Bonilla, Katja Brügger, Christian Rudolf, Jürgen Holdorf, Holger Mahlich, Robert Missler and TUGS voice actor Ian James Corlett have all worked on "Bob the Builder". * He, John Hasler and David Holt voiced characters in "The Legends of Treasure Island". * He, Kerry Shale and Tim Whitnall voiced characters in "Roary the Racing Car". * Both he and John Hurt voiced characters in the "Watership Down" TV series. * Both he and Keith Wickham voiced characters on "The Secret Show." * He, Gallagher, Bob Golding, Rasmus Hardiker and Keith Scott all voiced characters in "Dennis & Gnasher". Davey Moore additionally wrote for the show. * He and Rupert Degas both voiced characters in the video games "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part I" and "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part II". * He narrated an advertisement for the TV show "Combat Dealers". External links * Official Website * Rob's Twitter account Category:People Category:Production crew Category:Voice actors Category:English Voice Cast Category:Narrators Category:Musicians